


sandcastles at night

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese make a sandcastle on the beach at night.





	sandcastles at night

Cape Cod, 1954

Therese quietly listened to the metal wind chimes clinking together with pieces of seashells on string. She had a clear vision of the instrument dangling from the outside ceiling roof of the beach house through the sliding glass doors. Carol’s arm wrapped tighter around her waist on their twin mattress bed before she raised her head up to peer down.

“What's on your mind, sugar?” she questioned, leaning down to kiss Therese squarely on the cheek.

“The ocean,” Therese answered. She now moved her body to roll over and lie on the other side facing Carol. “Let’s go near it again. I want to draw in the wet sand.”

“ _Now?_ This late at night?” Carol demanded. 

“It’s only eleven-thirty,” Therese grinned. She leaned her face close to Carol’s to rub noses. Carol giggled once they kissed. Then they spent a few minutes throwing back all the seafoam green colored bedsheets and matching comforter to get off the bed and slip into their shoes - Therese in her light brown Moccasins, Carol in her red canvas flats. The two women started making their way out of their rented beach house onto the back deck, descending down the rickety, wooden steps that soon lead them on the beach.

Carol and Therese walked through the cool, soft sand in their pajamas towards the rippling, low tidal waves of the ocean that kept rolling and spraying into some heavy, jagged rocks.

Walking towards the water, Therese took her moccasins off and held them once she stood by the shoreline, barefoot. Carol picked up a smooth, lime green stone of glass. She stepped beside her girlfriend and held the treasure out to her.

“Beach glass for you, Ma’dame,” Carol purred, making the younger woman smile and take it. 

“Thank you,” Therese said, kissing it before dropping it into her shirt pocket. A cool breeze had picked up and made her shiver slightly in her azure silk pajamas. She soon found a stick and began drawing swirls with it above her toes to let the saltwater erase it clean off.

Carol turned around and left her there to walk towards an empty space of wet sand. Sitting cross-legged in her pale yellow nightgown and pair of white bloomers, the mother began to scoop up and make small towering piles of muddy sand with her hands. She was about to go build a sandcastle. 

Therese joined her by sitting cross-legged, too, and started to mimick Carol by gathering up drippy clumps of sand with her hands, trying not to let it slide through her fingers. 

A half-crescent moon was poking between wispy clouds in the marble blue sky. The soothing hush of ocean waves falling and rolling, Carol and Therese had managed to complete a sandcastle in the calming time of night with a bridge made out of rocks and broken shells that included a twig attached on the side top of the castle’s roof tower.

**xxxx**


End file.
